


I can't lose you too.

by Skairipa_isback



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7x16, F/F, The 100 (TV) Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_isback/pseuds/Skairipa_isback
Summary: "don't say it, she's not dead!" her voice became more broken and more desperate. "I can't lose another person I love!".
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza, Hope Diyoza/Echo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I can't lose you too.

It all started with "I lost Bellamy, I won't lose his sister too.".  
Then, the grounder, began to lose blood. The disciples hit her. "aunty O, Echo!!" Hope's voice broke as she saw that Echo was bleeding. No..she cannot lose her, she is everything to her. As soon as possible Hope was at Echo's side, trying to stop her blood. The Grounder was so scared, she was holding Hope's hand and staring into her eyes the whole time. 

Tears began to fall from the younger girl's eyes. "everything will be alright, you're gonna be okay.." no, she absolutely cannot lose her. She can't lose another person she loves, Hope has already lost enough. Echo's death would destroy her heart. 

"Hope.." Echo's faint voice drew attention to the younger girl. "you have to let me go." 

"I'm not going to let another person I love die…you can do it Echo!". A few seconds later, the grounder slowly began to close her eyes. "Echo, Echo! No!" Hope's desperate voice caught Octavia's attention, who was also trying to help Echo. Her aunt put a hand on her nephew's shoulder. "Hope..honey..we can't do anything for her." she said with tears in her eyes. 

"no.." The younger girl looked at Octavia, and she turned back to Echo. Suddenly she was on top of the grounder, and started pumping her heart, her hands on her chest. 

"please..please Echo.." Hope began to cry desperately, seeing how the grounder didn't breathe and didn't open her eyes.  
Octavia looked at her nephew desperately with tears in her eyes. "Hope..she is.." 

"no!" she turned to look at her aunt, stopping what Octavia was saying. "don't say it, she's not dead!" her voice became more broken and more desperate. "I can't lose another person I love!". Then, after a few seconds, Hope's lips were against the grounder. The younger girl's tears fell down Echo's cheeks, continuing to kiss her. Keeping hoping that the love of her life would wake up. 

"Hope..honey.." Octavia tried to make her understand that Echo was dead, even though both women didn't want to believe that a warrior as strong as Echo would die. 

Suddenly, Hope's hopes started to work. "Hope." Echo's voice caught the attention of the younger girl, then she stopped kissing her. Hope saved her life. 

"Echo, you are alive.." 

The grounder nodded with a weak smile, and she hugged Hope tightly. The younger girl did not let Echo go. "you saved my life." she said as she was crying. "I didn't want to lose you, I love you .." 

"I love you too Hope.." 

"now let's go, I almost lost you and now I want someone to heal you." With the help of Hope and Octavia, the grounder was able to get up. 

Hope did it, she saved her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the original script of 7x16 nobody can change my mind


End file.
